For White
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: Power Rangers: Dino Charge A young Archeologist student doesn't know what comes for her when finding a strange crystal on an excursion trip. Did the Enermen did well to bond with her? What's so special about her?
1. Chapter 1

_For a lot of people, life is about money and fame and what you do to reach the top you've always wished to be at._

 _For Sierra Evans life isn't a struggle. The way she lives, the money her family owns can give her a title of whatever anyone could wish for. But Sierra isn't a spoiled brat as she often calls her brother, Joe._

 _For Sierra, life is about..._

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sierra's head snapped up from her essay at obnoxious voice of her brother, "Homework" she replied simply, placing a hand on top of her just started essay.

"Spoiled brat?" Joe scoffed loudly, amusement written on his face as he leaned his weight on Sierra's desk with his right arm.

Sierra narrowed her eyes, placing a book on top of her _essay_ "No one has you reading my homework" she pointed out.

Joe chuckled, hopping on top of the desk, swaying his legs back and forth on his older sister's desk, "If that's what you call homework" Joe shrugged, propping a chip on his mouth. Sierra leaned against the chair, annoyed amd crossing her arms squinting her eyes at the chips her brother was eating, _her chips_ "You only want to show off we have money. Kind of contradictory of the point you want to make, actually" his brows knitted in a thoughtful expression, obviously sarcastic

"Back off" Sierra sighed, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Dinner's ready" Joe replied, jumping out of her desk and walking out of her room "Mom sends me for you. I mean, it's not like our house isn't that big to do it herself"

Sierra smiled sarcastically "The walls have ears" she whispered mockingly, standing up and following her brother.

"I'm not that interesting to be heard" Joe shrugged shoving his hands to his jean pockets. Sierra rolled her eyes "What was that homework for? No one wants to hear who are the rich guys of Amber Beach... Wait, yes there are. I forgot about your so called shallow and fake ' _friends'_ " Joe used air quotes, rolling his eyes

"Hey, don't call my friends shallow and fake" Sierra frowned, offended at what her 15 year old brother just said "They're nice..."

"When they want to be" Joe replied, flashing his sister an annoyed look "And you and I both know neither Rachel nor Vanessa has a kind spirit to be nice once in a while. Caroline however..." Joe shrugged, a sheepish smile playing on his lips "Caroline can be really nice"

Sierra smiled teasingly, "That's cause you like Caroline" she sing sang, laughing as she dodged Joe's arm as he tried to smack Sierra "Admit it, you have a crush on Caroline"

"No, I do not" Joe crossed his arms, stubbornly.

Sierra smirked knowingly shrugging as they arrived the living room where their mother, Freya was just setting the last plate on the table, chuckling at her children

"Yes, you do honey" Freya smiled slightly, brushing a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

Joe gaped at his mother, "You're supposed to be on my side! Like, you're supposed to not like it when I have a crush"

"So you're admitting it" Sierra's smile grew smug and victorious as she high fived her mom, both of them siting down at opposites side of the table

Joe's eyes widened once he realized what happened, "No fair! You played dirty!" He pointed at the blondes accusingly also siting down at his place at the table

"That's what happens when the men are outed, son" Alaric, Joe and Sierra's father said walking toward them from his study, taking a seat on his place on the table

Joe nodded in agreement, narrowing his eyes at the innocent looking women "They bully me"

Freya shook her head, a smile on her lips "I would never do such thing to either of my children" she replied, taking the salad and adding some to her plate

Alaric smiled amused, raising a hand to his wife, looking at Joe tilting his head aside "Your mother doesn't lie"

Sierra grumbled under her breath, twirling a spoon in her hand "She did the other day when I asked her if she was going to take me to one of her digs" she leaned against the table, pointing at her mother with the spoon "You said you were gonna take me. Two digs have happened and have I gone to one? No" she crossed her arms

Freya sighed, lowering the tweezers and giving her daughter an apologetic look, "It's dangerous taking you with me, Sierra"

Alaric narrowed his eyes at his daughter warningly when she opened her mouth to protest "Listen to your mother. If she says is dangerous to take you with her then I can't let you go either" he said sternly

"It's not like you would know what danger feels like" Sierra mumbled under her breath, pursing her lips holding a groan of pain as she secretly massaged her knee where Joe kicked her. She gave her brother a ' _what the hell?'_ look.

Joe shook his head disapprovingly

"What did you say, Sierra?"

Sierra looked at her father with a sigh falling through her lips "Okay, I know that was out of line" she raised her hands in defense, giving a shrug "But either of you has to understand I really want this. I don't just want to be another college girl with a fashion magazine in her lap waiting for things to be given in my hand-"

"Like Rachel" Joe coughed innocently

"-I like to dig up things" Sierra continued, ignoring her brother "The places you go to can't be more dangerous where my expedition class go to every week"

Freya pursed her lips, sternly "Don't talk to me about that, I know where your class have their practice" she sighed, shaking her head "I just don't want anything happening to you" she gave her daughter a soft look, worrying her lip between her teeth

Sierra's frown softened as she sighed a little, "We're always careful, mom. Our profesor kind of places chains a round the area we work at so we don't cross the limits" she explained "He knows those places aren't their property but the Museum, kinda. So we're always careful"

Freya felt she could now breath better "Good" she nodded in approval. "You're too young right now to go to dangerous places. The life of an archeologist is never easy"

"No, it's not" Alaric agreed, nodding "That's why the acting career is mine"

"Acting isn't easy either" Joe added, giving his father a smile

" _Lame ass_ " Sierra mouthed at her brother with a smirk, making him roll his eyes. Neither parent saw what she told her brother.

"No, I guess not" Freya shrugged, smiling

"Can we eat, now?" Sierra complained

Her family chuckled, finally shutting up and enjoying the not so often family dinner


	2. Chapter 2

"Follow me. Watch out for the chained limits, remember the rules. No one goes past the chain or there'll be serious consequences"

Sierra followed behind her expedition class, annoyed at the professor's speech about the area's limits. Not like they already knew about them

"Rodrick and Keith" Professor Smith called out, "You two go South. Sanders and Jensen, ten miles from them. Evans," Sierra raised her head, walking forward "You and Parrish go west"

Sierra and her partner, Josh Parrish nodded grabbing their kits and going to their direction. "The cave is west, right?" Josh asked Sierra, frowning

Sierra's eyes glimmered "Yup. Let's go to se what we can find-" An arm in front of her made her stop and she arched a brow at Josh "What?" She asked crossing her arms

"I know you aren't very good at following rules" Josh began, giving her a look "But I won't let you drag me down with you if you get into trouble. So no, you aren't passing the limited area"

Sierra looked annoyed, opening her mouth to protest

"I don't care" Josh snapped, "Because of not following the rules, a kid got suspended two weeks ago when we were on the field. I'm not stupid to find out who was the one breaking the rules. No, this time it won't happen"

"Attention! I want every one of you to behave today!" Proffesor Smith's voice interrupted whatever comeback Sierra had for Josh as they turned to face him, "Today we won't be alone, three personnel from the museum itself would be joining our expedition for the first time in weeks, so more than ever I want you to be the well mannered and behaved students of all and won't trespass the limited area"

Josh turned to face Sierra, giving her a pointed look "See? More than ever you have to follow the rules cause your actions won't only affect you but all the class in not allowing us anywhere the museum's digging areas"

"I'm not deaf" Sierra said annoyed, raising her voice a bit, attracting the attention of some of their classmates and three people in the sidelines. "For Roxy's bones! I'm not gonna risk our expedition areas. Gosh! For once people should stop thinking bad about me!"

Sierra stormed away, grumbling the entire time as she followed the tracks to her assigned digging zone

One of the people ion the sidelines, wearing a red cap whistled raising his eyebrows, amused "That's quit a temper for such a little blonde"

The only woman, a brunette with dark skin rolled her eyes, "Focus. We're here because of an energem not to flirt with college students"

The last of the three stayed silent, tilting his head aside surveying the students with a curious look "Come on. If Ms Morgan got a signal of an energem around this area we must hurry so neither these students find it and get in danger from Fury"

The other two nodded, sighing and they started walking outside of the limited area the museum had allowed the students for their expedition class

~8~

"What do you think we'll find?" Sierra asked, her voice laced with excitement as she worked without looking up

Josh stopped, shrugging "Probably nothing. Not here anyway" he sighed, rolling his eyes

Sierra sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about his answer ' _Of course we won't find anything. The museum probably already looked around this area and that's why we were giving this zone'_ she thought to herself, starting to get annoyed ' _Perfect. They found everything and left us with nothing worth of finding'_

Sierra's eyes flickered around, lingering for more than normal on the cave she could see from where she was standing, behind the chain.

"Don't think about it" Josh's voice snapped her from her daydream, looking back at him "That's a forbidden area, remember? It's behind the chain. You promised to not break the rules this time"

"What happened two weeks ago was a mistake" Sierra told him, licking her lips "I didn't want him suspended. I told Mr Smith it was my fault countless of times, him and the board. They didn't believe me. They told me I was trying to protect him when it was the other way around. I am the one who deserved the suspension not him" she explained, making Josh look up at her in surprise "It was this same area, actually. I knew if I headed in the direction of the cave i would fine something. Anything" she shrugged, tilting her head aside "The museum wasn't leaving us anything to find so I thought it would be a good idea. Eric didn't want me to get in trouble" she sighed, looking down continuing working

Josh shook his head, understanding flashing in his eyes "So he tried to stop you" he stated, Sierra nodded without looking up "And you didn't listen" he accused frowning

Sierra looked up, frustrated "You wouldn't understand. There's something worth finding in that cave. Something no one in the museum has ever found and I want to find it" she told him, looking back at the cave

"Yes, I understand what you mean" Josh told her, following her gaze but still shook his head "It isn't worth it if it means the entire class their chance to follow their dreams it's taken away"

Sierra gave the cave a last look, "Don't you think I don't understand that? I know everyone here has the same dream. Become the best archeologist in the world. Who am I to crash their dreams because i want to find something no one has ever found? I have no right. I'm not selfish. Or I try to not be, anyway"

Josh pursed his lips, sighing and nodded slightly, "I'm sorry" he said quietly. Sierra nodded in acknowledgement.

They both continued working in silence until a twig snapping got their attention "You heard that?" Sierra asked in a whisper, side glancing at Josh.

Josh nodded, looking around for the source of the noise.

Sierra slowly stood up, grabbing a shovel and pocketing her flashlight ' _Just in case_ ' she thought as she walked away to investigate

"What are you doing?" Josh hissed at her, lowly

"Trying to find wher the noise came from" Sierra hissed back, giving him a look. "You're welcome to join or stay here"

Josh rolled his eyes, "You know what? Maybe it's one of the museum guys, trying to play a joke" he pursed his lips. "I think I'm gonna head back, we didn't find anything" he shrugged looking back at her, "Come on, maybe Mr. Smith give us another area to dig"

Sierra shook her head, "Go ahead. I'm gonna stay a little longer. I haven't finished yet, anyway"

Josh eyed her unconvinced "Don't go to that cave" He warned her, grabbing his kit. He hesitated "Are you gonna be okay alone?"

Sierra waved her hand, smiling reassuringly "I will, don't worry about me"

Josh smiled slightly, still unconvinced and nodded "Okay. But if you don't return in 15 minutes I will come back for you"

Sierra rolled her eyes, feeling reassured by that "Alright. Just go"

Josh nodded and then walked away, out of Sierra's sight and back to the camp.

Sierra sighed, eyes flickering between her digging zone and out of the woods where she heard the noise. She nodded to herself in determination after a few seconds and walked further to the woods, careful of not trespassing the limits.

Her eyebrows furrowed not finding anything and sighed turning around to head back to her work place when she stopped abruptly, her eyes widening.

Ahead, walking between some bushes there were two creatures like beasts as if looking for something. Sierra's breath hitched in her throat as she ducked behind a tree as one of the beasts turned to face her direction.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she pressed her back against the wood of the tree, trying to hide from them.

"Huh, i could of sworn I saw something moving behind the tree" The creature looking like a penguin kind of deformed beast murmured confused, looking at the tree Sierra was hiding

"Snatcher!" Both Sierra and the confused penguin like creature flinched at the angered called of the lion looking beast behind them

"Coming, coming!" Snatcher called out grumbling in annoyance. "Just wait a sec-"

"There's an energem we need to find now" The other monster interrupted, voice sounding like a threat "Before the Power puns find it or some other weakling. Now move"

"But I want to snatch humans! They're tasty and colorful!" Snatcher whined, throwing a tantrum.

Sierra slowly peeked her head from behind the tree, nervously gnawing her lip. She gasped hiding her head back when Snatcher finally noticed her

"Oh! There's a human!" The penguin monster exclaimed excitedly. The other monster growled "Oh, push-lee. I'll be more useful to find that glowing thing after I feed" Snatcher waved his hand, jogging toward Sierra and her hiding place "This lil' human seems a good appetizer"

"Oh, no" Sierra's eyes widened in fear as she bolted away from where she was hiding, not bothering to pick up her kit as she feared for her life

Snatcher gasped angrily seeing his food leaving "Hey! Hey back here, you human!" He pointed at Sierra, growling in anger as he ran after her

"No way!" Sierra snapped, jumping up branches and rocks just to make more distance between her and the monster "I'm not fish!" She continued running until she tripped with a branch, sending her rolling down a small hill.

Sierra stopped rolling with a pained cough, trying to stand up only for pain to flare up from her ankle, groaning softly and holding her injured ankle. Her clothes were covered with dirt and her face smudged with dust. She took a deep breath, standing up and ignoring the pain on her ankle, not wanting for it to stop her from saving her life.

She started to walk away, knowing if she didn't the monster will catch up with her and destroy her. She shook her head, scolding herself from having such negative thoughts which made her pass unnoticed the limited area mark the museum had given her class.

~8~

"Oh, no" Sierra murmured in shock, gazing at the entrance of the cave. She now could tell exactly where she was as when she had rolled down the small hill, her sense of direction had been damaged "I can't go there. If I do someone will notice and I will ruin the dreams of becoming archeologists to everyone in my class"

"I found you!" Sierra turned around, hearing Snatcher crackling in delight from behind her "Now, a good chase is what makes you be more hungry and with the proper nutrients I can be just fine! That's you!"

"I think they'll understand" Sierra mumbled, grabbing her flashlight and backing away "If you liked the chase, then you're in for more!" She exclaimed, starting to adventure forward to the cave in hopes to lose Snatcher

"Ugh!" Snatcher groaned, throwing his head back but jumped in delight "A good chase for a good food"

Sierra couldn't continue walking more, her ankle was throbbing and she wouldn't be surprised if it was swollen or broken. She found a small rock and sat down, breathing heavily as she pointed her flashlight to her ankle, grimacing at the sight and whimpering when she saw the state of the skin

"Come on, Sierra. Don't let negative emotions and the pain to cloud your judgment. We have to survive this monster" she pep talked to herself, taking deep breaths. If she wanted to be an archeologist, she knew she would get more dangerous adventures than this one and she knew she had to suck it up and not want to run like a baby because she got hurt.

A sparkling light caught her eye from her peripheral view and she turned her head to the light, crawling to the wall where she saw something similar to the face of a dinosaur. Her curiosity got the best of her and she found herself using the back of her flashlight to dig through the wall and finding bones.

"What the...?" Sierra murmured, for the moment forgetting about a monster wanting her for supper as she started to dig with her own hands through the wall. Her hands finding a small mineral crystal "What are you doing this up? I thought crystals like you were supposed to be found way too deep in earth" she mumbled, dusting the mineral crystal in her hands gazing at it in curiosity, flashing her light at it with a frown

It was too sudden, but she could feel something stirring up within her as if something inside her just woke up from a deep sleep making her gasp in astonishment as a bright light swarmed through her hand and up her body, settling inside her. A flash of a familiar dinosaur with the same crystal she was holding passed through her eyes. She looked down at the glowing crystal in the palm of her hand in shock

"What are you?" Sierra mumbled to herself


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you?" Sierra mumbled at herself_

She couldn't help but feel more shock when she realized she didn't feel pain in her ankle anymore. She blinked twice, putting down the crystal in the ground and pointing her flashlight to her injured ankle gasping in surprise once she noticed her leg seemed as if nothing had happened to it.

Sierra gulped nervously, glancing at the innocent crystal next to her. She licked her cracked lips slowly backing away from it when she froze hearing Snatcher's cackling from around somewhere in the cave. She snatched the crystal in her hand absentmindedly and shoved it to her jean pocket slowly standing up and pressing herself against the wall, clicking her light off as she tried to move around Snatcher without making her presence known.

Once she had walked around him, she turned around and ran toward the entrance with Snatcher's "Hey!" behind her. She didn't stop running, oddly not getting tired as she did so even after crashing into a hard body and almost falling to the ground if it weren't by a pair of arms holding her and steadying her to her feet

"Whoa" A gentle voice said, "Easy. It's alright" Sierra looked up, meeting a pair of brown eyes watching her in concern "Are you okay?"

Sierra nodded, breathing heavily. Her wide eyes were looking behind her every few seconds. The guy noticed, frowning

"Hey. Aren't you one of the college students on this expedition?" Another guy asked curiously.

A dark skinned girl crossed her arms, giving Sierra a look but before anyone else could say to her, Sierra whimpered backing away and crashing against the guy who again steadied her on her feet holding her arms.

The three strangers looked up, finally noticing what was that startled the blonde, instantly posing into fighting stances, putting Sierra behind them protectively

"There's my appetizer! And she found me more food!" Snatcher cackled in delight.

"I swear that thing doesn't get tired" the strangers heard Sierra mumble "Stop chasing me. I'm not food!"

The guy wearing black couldn't help but chuckle despite of the situation getting a look from the dark skinned girl

"This girl isn't fish" the brown eyed guy called to Snatcher, pursing his lips "You're not getting her"

"Oh, push-lee! Everyone here are aliment for me! Like you three!"

"Crazy" Sierra mumbled under her breath. What she said next alarmed the three "Wait. That thing wasn't alone before"

"What do you mean?" The girl looked at Sierra over her shoulder

"There was another monster" Sierra shrugged a shoulder, tilting her head "It was looking some things called ergen, enermeg-"

"Energems" the brown eyed guy corrected.

"Energems" Sierra repeated, blinking twice. "Right. It was around here..."

"Ugh" The other guy complained, frowning "If Fury is here then this glutton is the distraction"

"Someone has to take care of the girl" the dark skinned girl looked at Sierra "Riley. Why don't you take her back to her class? Chase and I can deal with this thing"

Riley nodded, looking back at Sierra trying to give her a reassuring smile "Come on"

"No! You aren't taking my food away from me!" The monster growled angrily, it's eyes glowing red as he shot an energetic beam toward the four humans.

The beam hit the ground on front of Riley, Sierra, Chase and the other girl, sending them flying to the ground with a explosion.

The four hit the ground painfully, groaning as they rolled over to their feet. Riley helping Sierra on her feet, who surprisingly didn't seem as hurt as he thought she will be.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked them, looking at Sierra specifically. She frowned, nodding slowly.

"Snatcher!" A familiar angered voice sounded from behind some trees "Where's my energem?!"

"Oh, there's the other" Sierra informed the others who looked annoyed, knowing who the other monster was

"Oh, Fury looks angry" Chase noted sarcastically as said monster walked into view, like Chase mentioned. Angry

"When is he not?" Riley mused sarcastically.

Sierra gulped, brushing her hands in her jeans when she froze. There in her jeans she could feel an object and she silently panicked wondering why she kept it

"I told you I can't look properly without nothing on my stomach!" Snatcher whined, giving Fury a look.

Fury stopped walking abruptly, looking around "The energem is near"

The humans exchanged a look, all of them but Sierra knowing what Fury meant

The dark skinned girl turned to Riley pointedly.

Riley looked at Sierra "Let's get out of here to somewhere safe"

Sierra nodded without hesitation "What about your friends?" She asked once they started running away from the monster's sights as Chase and the girl stayed in fighting stances, no doubt waiting for Sierra to leave

"Chase and Shelby will be alright" Riley replied, looking over his shoulder briefly seeing a pink and black light encasing the bodies of his friends, changing their clothes for a spandex suit, protecting them from any harm

~8~

Sierra and Riley arrived where her class was, immediately the girl brushing the dirt out of her face and white shirt. Not being a lot of help.

"Sierra!"

Josh quickly walked to her, Mr. Smith following behind. Both having worried expressions plastered on their faces.

Sierra side glanced at Riley in slight worry wondering if he was going to give away where she had been

"Ms. Evans. Are you okay?" Mr. Smith looked down at the blonde student in worry "Mr. Parrish informed me you had stayed behind and will come back in 15 minutes but you didn't"

"I was about to head over to look for you" Josh admitted, sighing in relief. He looked at Riley "Hey, you're one of the workers of the museum, right?"

Sierra panicked, biting her lip and looking up at Riley.

Riley glanced at Sierra, noticing her pleading look "Yes. I'm sorry. It's my fault she got delayed" he apologized, making Sierra look up surprised "I was around her work area and saw her alone. Her enthusiasm about paleontology is contagious that I couldn't help but talk to her and that distracted us" he said smoothly, not knowing for sure if that was a valid excuse until he glanced at the expressions of the three.

Sierra seemed relieved and confused. Josh confused and suspicious and their professor seemed pleased by the compliment on his student, whom he knew loved this field of work

"Oh, perfect" Mr. Smith beamed "I'm glad you are okay, Sierra. If you excuse me" he nodded curly, walking away.

Josh looked at Sierra.

Sierra shifted uncomfortably

"Are you sure you're okay?" He finally asked, looking at her intently

Sierra nodded eagerly, obviously a bad liar on Riley's eyes at that moment "Of course. Nothing to tell. I'm completely fine"

Josh shrugged after a few moments of silence "Good. We don't want you screwing our futures, right? You finally followed the rules! A miracle" Josh chuckled, walking away leaving Sierra with a troubled and guilty expression

"Huh. They don't have faith in you, do they?" Riley couldn't help but ask, seeing the defeated look on the blonde.

Sierra got startled, looking back at Riley "They don't like I seem to enjoy breaking the rules that will get us learning more about this" she corrected, biting her lip. Riley chuckled. She hesitated "Why didn't you gave me away?" Riley hummed in confusion "I was out of our given area, I mean, the one the museum allowed us to be" she explained.

Riley's eyes lit up in understanding "Because your life was threatened. Anyone with the right mind would had done what you did to save your life. That's why I didn't say anything, besides I have the feeling if I said it, you would have gotten in trouble. Am I right?"

Sierra gnawed on her cheek "Yes. And thank you" she said honestly "I gotta go" she pointed her thumb behind her

Riley nodded in understanding, taking a step back.

Sierra sighed, turning around when Riley called out to her again "Wait" she looked behind her to see him hesitating a bit

"Yes?"

Riley knew if he asked he could raise suspicions but that cave Sierra came out from was the place Ms Morgan had gotten the energem signal. But he had no choice

"When you were in that cave..." Riley trailed off. Sierra frowned curiously "Did you-Did you found something there?"

Sierra's frown deepened "Like what?"

 _An Energem_ "Something like it didn't belong there"

Sierra's mind flashed to the mineral glowing crystal currently in her pocket "No" she answered, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one of her legs. People who knew her knew this was the position she took when lying.

Good for her Riley didn't know her.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's just that we've been finding weird stuff at our expeditions lately we wanted to make sure" Riley lied, sighing

Sierra still didn't break "No. I didn't find anything. Besides I wasn't looking cause you know... I was running away for my life and all that"

Riley shook his head, chuckling slightly, "Yeah. Sorry. I forgot that"

"So that's it? No more questions?" Sierra smiled slightly, tilting her head aside

"Yeah, no more questions. Goodbye, Sierra" Riley said nodding a bit, turning around to leave

"Bye, Riley"

Both hadn't learn their names from themselves but for the people around them. It was funny on Sierra's mind.

She watched Riley leave while shoving her hand on her pocket and pulling out the white crystal she had grabbed from the cave without knowing she did so.

"Don't tell me you're that thing that monster was looking for" She mumbled, whirling the crystal around her fingers examining it closely "An Energem"


	4. Chapter 4

Sierra and her brother Joe were walking across the park. Even if they had their differences and bickered a lot, they were best friends not caring about the three year age gap between them.

"You brought your inhaler?" Sierra asked while putting down her backpack on a bench.

Joe nodded, humming "Yup. Always in my backpack, careful on not losing it"

"Good" Sierra said relieved, watching her brother pulling out a skateboard on the ground. She couldn't help but worry "You sure you want to do it?"

"I'm not a little boy, Si" Joe said, not hiding his annoyance. He loved his sister but sometimes he couldn't help but dislike her overprotective concern. "I know my limits"

Sierra sighed, closing her eyes and sitting down "I know, I know. But you know it's my job as the older sister to worry about you"

"Yeah, but don't worry too much. You'll get wrinkles" Joe scrunched his nose, putting on his helmet.

Sierra chuckled under her breath, raising her arms in innocence "Alright. I won't"

Joe gave her an unconvinced side glance before shrugging "I'll be over there then" he pointed ahead to where there was a skateboarding ramp and she hummed in acknowledgement "I'll be careful, sis. Don't worry" he said reading her expression before she could open her mouth

Sierra rolled her eyes, pulling out a book from her backpack "Yeah, yeah. Get out of my sight"

Joe flashed her a toothy grin before running to the ramp.

Sierra shook her head, smiling softly to herself starting to read

~8~

It was about an hour later when Sierra put down her book and looked up seeing her brother with his friends. She looked at him with a content smile before looking down and pulling down her cellphone from her jean's pockets freezing when a clad sound broke the silence. Her breath hitched as she briefly closed her eyes.

"Not you" Sierra murmured breathlessly, doubling down and peering down the bench and immediately spotting the crystal that had fallen from her pockets. She glared at it, reaching her hand to grab it and straightened up holding the crystal up to her eye level. "How did you get here? I left you home" she asked dumbfounded, not understanding anything.

Screams and fearful shouts got her out of her crystal induced trance and she looked up. Her eyes widening when she spotted the monster from the day before. Not the one who wanted to eat her but the angry looking one.

"The Energem is here! Bring it to me you puny humans!"

Sierra immediately wrapped her fingers tightly around the crystal, shoving it to her sweater pockets, confusing herself for the action. She knew the crystal in her hands was what he was looking for. She deduced it with Riley's questions.

Why hadn't she turned it over? It would be much easier and it would get the monster to leave and stop hurting people. Why wasn't she doing that?

"Sierra!"

The voice of her little brother snapped her out of her panicking state as she saw him struggling on the hands of a weird looking white monster with green head.

"Joe!" Sierra leaped to her feet running toward her brother and without thinking she trusted her leg up and kicked the monster out of her brother. Surprisingly, the strength of her hit sent the monster flying down and Sierra froze in shock. She however shook her head, watching her little brother doubling down and gasping. Her motherly instincts kicked in, kneeling in front of her brother seeing him struggling for oxygen while his eyes were wide in fear. "Your inhaler" Sierra breathed in realization, looking around and spotting their backpacks on the bench but she knew she couldn't get there with all the monsters getting closer to them and all the screaming people.

"Si-Si" Joe rasped between struggling breaths. Sierra's eyes filled with tears worried and not knowing what to do. She looked down at her brother worriedly before pulling him up in her arms, securing him tightly on her back, wrapping his arms around her neck and grabbing his tights to keep him up in a piggy like position

"I'm getting you home brother" Sierra reassured her brother, her voice shaky but determined. She took one last look at the monsters, accidentally locking eyes with the chimera lion monster Fury

Her eyes widening as he looked at her in realization "You!"

The shout caught the attention of the new colored people who had came to save the people.

The guy in green looked around, catching sight of Sierra holding her asthmatic brother looking around for a way out and ran forward fighting of the Vivix to give her a path to go away.

Sierra looked at the Green Ranger in relief as he stood in front of her. "You alright?'

"My brother needs his inhaler" Sierra informed him hurriedly. "He's asthmatic"

Riley nodded, the movement Sierra could see was his helmet. "Go! I'll clear your path" he assured her

Sierra nodded eagerly running forward and Riley, true to his word fought of the Vivix that tried to stop her. He, however couldn't help but notice something glowing in Sierra's sweater pocket the more she ran.

Rileys eyes widened "The Energem" he breathed in shock once he noticed Sierra was picking up speed, _enhanced_ speed along the glowing becoming brighter and brighter

"So the girl did find the Energem after all" Chase, the Black Ranger commented after putting down a Vivix from behind Riley after noticing the same Riley did.

"Yeah" Riley nodded, flipping off a Vivix to the ground.

"That Energem is mine!" Fury roared, also noticing what the rangers did. He jumped forward, about to start following the blonde human when a beam of energy hit the ground in front of him, creating a small explosion stopping him.

Fury growled, his mane snapping up toward the Red Ranger who stood in front of where Sierra had ran toward, protectively.

"You're not getting her" Tyler, Riley's friend and the Red Ranger had his Blaster up and pointing to Fury threateningly. "You'll have to pass through us"

Fury growled, his eyes flickering to where the blonde had gone "If you wish so" he said darkly, watching the other four rangers stepping behind their leader after defeating the vivix


	5. Chapter 5

Unaware of the fight going on behind her for her safety, Sierra continued running forward not noticing her speed was _enhanced_ , the worry of her brother had clouded every other sense in her

Joe's eyes were briefly closed and his lips had turned slightly purple, urgent gasps were coming from him as the struggle for breathing was becoming harder and harder.

Fortunately for him, Sierra spotted her house running and shouting for her parents desperately. "Mom! Dad! Help!"

Freya Evans, who was getting ready to leave heard her daughter's distressed call and opened the door feeling worried, gasping when she saw Sierra holding her pale brother and tears were streaming down her eyes down her cheeks. She dropped her things, not caring about them when her daughter reached her, lowering down her brother and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Freya shouted in worry, grabbing the sides of her son's face and pulling him to her, tears in her eyes worrying for his safety "Sierra?!" She looked up, seeing the silhouette of her daughter running up the stairs

"There's an emergency inhaler in his room!" Sierra shouted hurriedly while entering her brother's room, rummaging around his drawers, sighing in relief once the inhaler was secure in her hands. She bolted out of the room running down the hallway and starting the run down the stairs, getting frustrated at the slowness and without thinking, (which was very stupid in an emergency situation) she flexed her knees and jumped down the stairs, only realizing a second later what she had done amd waited for the impact with the ground, hurting her legs.

It never came. She landed on a soft crouch, instinctively putting her hands forward to steady herself. She seemed shocked, looking down at her sweater seeing a bright light coming from her pocket. It slowly faded away getting her to feel confused. She shoved all of that away, standing up and running to her mother who was breathing soothingly words to her brother to try and calm him down. She knelt next to her, placing a hand in her moms shoulder and handed her the inhaler.

Freya, seeing the state of her daughter grabbed the inhaler immediately, pulling up Joe's head up and pressing the inhaler on his mouth, pressing the button to get him the oxygen he needed "Breath, Joe. It's alright. You're alright now" her motherly voice was powerful enough to get her son to breath the oxygen provided by his inhaler, gasping loudly and coughing. Freya let go a breath she didn't know she was holding watching her son as he lifted a shaky hand to her wrist hosing the inhaler and shakily pressed it again, getting another puff of oxygen.

"I-I'm okay" Joe breathed heavily, fluttering his eyes open and glancing back and forth between his mom and sister. His eyes settled on his crying sister and managed a small smile for her "Y-You a-re my h-hero"

Sierra let go a shaky breath, letting out a few tears as she lunged forward wrapping her arms around her little brother "Oh, my God. I thought I would lose you"

Freya wiped the corner of her eyes, feeling immense relief seeing her youngest now fine. "What happened? I thought you always had your inhaler with you" she said softly.

Sierra pulled back, holding her brother in her arms, protectively "He does. But, we couldn't get it" she said. Freya frowned questionably "There was an attack at the park, mom. Monsters started attacking people. And when I got to Joe we were surrounded. Those monsters were blocking our path to get to Joe's inhaler so I had to run away, a ranger helped me clear the path so I could take Joe home" she explained, taking deep breaths as to not cry again. Joe leaned against his sister, nodding softly in agreement. He didn't remember a lot thanks to his hypoxia but he was conscious enough to know that's what had happened "I couldn't take Joe's inhaler but I knew he had one here for emergencies. So getting home was my priority"

"The park has a long distance, Sierra" Freya pointed out, passing a hand through Joe's brown locks soothingly. "Did you run all the way here? That was dangerous specially carrying your brother"

Sierra shook her head, "No. I mean, I did run. But, I didn't get tired. I couldn't... I couldn't let my brother get harmed. I don't know. I felt stronger and I used that strength to get him here"

Freya breathed softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter "You indeed are a hero" she whispered on her ear, feeling proud of her children protecting each other. She was right, she knew Sierra had a big heart as soon as Joe was born. She knew her daughter was protective of others and would put them first than herself. It made her fearful to think at what length her daughter could go to keep others safe

Unknowing to them and for now the other rangers, that was the reason the White Energem had chosen her. For her will to protect others above her own safety.


End file.
